My Only
by DanceDiva
Summary: It is seventh year and Lily has finally admitted to herself that she might fancy a certain raven haired boy. But it might be too late. Inspired by “Mine All Mine” by SHeDAISY and “That Ain’t My Truck” by Rhett Akins. One-shot. COMPLETE


**--My Only--**

**A/N: Sorry to all those who are waiting for the next chapter of 'The Prophecy.' Things have become a bit hectic with finals coming up for my freshman year, but I hope this one-shot will tide you over until I have time to write and post chapter 13. And please ignore any punctuation mistakes; I did not proofread this before posting it. You know what to do now, R&R. **

**Summary: It is seventh year and Lily has finally admitted to herself that she might fancy a certain raven haired boy. But it might be too late. Inspired by "Mine All Mine" by SHeDAISY and "That Ain't My Truck" by Rhett Akins.**

Lily Evans sat in front of the fireplace, wallowing in self pity. After nearly two and a half years of chasing, he'd finally given up on her. She had thought that she hated him; he was an arrogant prick who had been put into the position of Head Boy and became the type of leader the school needed in the midst of the turmoil occurring outside the gates of Hogwarts. She was utterly bewildered and finally admitted to herself that she had been wrong about him, but she was reluctant to share this information with anyone else, which was the reason no one knew about her change of heart. It was also the reason why that boy had his arm wrapped around some pretty sixth year.

Of course he moved on. He'd been crazy about her, and she'd shown him nothing but contempt and anger. Little did she know that her actions towards him were her way of trying to hide her underlying feelings. She was head over heels for that raven haired boy, that same boy who had just placed a small kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. That girl wasn't her and that wasn't her blush that crept into her face at the little display of affection. But she wished it was.

Perfect timing, huh? She finally realized that she liked James Potter—yes, James Potter, as if you didn't know—and now he was taken, tied down, off the market. And there was nothing she could do about it. She'd had her chance and now it was gone.

James had asked her out numerous times during fifth and sixth year, and she'd always said no. But that pestersome boy had transformed into a young man, and Lily had this tiny hope that he'd ask her again.

He didn't. Lily couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, even though at this point she had not admitted to herself that she actually liked him. Her friends had known the truth for years, but she had never told them, couldn't bear the humiliation of the entire school finding out that she fancied the boy she was supposed to loath. There had been an uproar when Lily and James had begun being civil to one another at the beginning of the year. Rumors flew that they were snogging in secret, which was completely untrue (except for in Lily's dreams). James had forced the rumors to stop by threatening detentions, loss of house points, and lastly hexing. This has only made Lily fall faster and harder for him that she had been before.

But now he was dating that whore!

Actually she wasn't a whore; she was quite sweet actually, and smart too. Not to mention, she was absolutely _gorgeous_. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. What more could a guy want? Not some uptight redhead, that was certain.

Maybe he'd finally seen what she saw every day. He'd gotten his senses corrected and now his attentions were focused on someone who deserved them. She'd seen the light too late. And she wasn't about to try and change things. He was happy and she wasn't going to force her feelings on him. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Lily took one more look at the happy couple and felt her lips curve into a sad smile. She might be jealous of the pretty girl sitting beside hi, but she was glad that he had found someone that returned his feelings.

--- --- ---

James laughed at Sirius, who was once again making a fool of himself. Everyone loved it; their faces lit up with grins. Melanie let out a subtle snort and blushed royally when James looked at her. He smiled at her and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

The Marauders said she was anything he'd ever need; James thought otherwise. Yes, she was pretty, smart, and sweet to boot, but there was something else that was missing. Overall, he was attracted to her, he wouldn't have asked her out otherwise, but she didn't have that spark he'd seen elsewhere; she didn't provoke the fire within him.

James saw a flash of red, but it was gone by the time he turned his head. He shook the thoughts loose that were forming in his mind; he did not want to travel down that road again, he'd already traveled it too often and there would be nothing good coming from going down that road again.

The next day, the Marauders were scheming as usual when an owl dropped in on their conversation, sticking a let out with a letter attached. James looked to his friends who were clueless about the identity of the sender. He looked up, feeling eyes upon him, and students from different houses decided to go back to their lunch.

"Who's it from, Prongs?" Peter asked, spooning another fork of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"I don't know," he replied, his voice laced with suspicion. "Why didn't it come with the morning mail?"

Sirius looked at the rolled parchment eagerly. "Well open it already!"

James took his wand and unsealed the rolled letter. One look at his name written across the top and he knew automatically who had written it. He scanned the Great Hall and spotted her seated with her friends down at the end nearest the doors.

Unfolding the parchment the entire way, he read:

_Dear James,_

_This letter did not come with the morning post because I was too afraid to send it. (I think the Sorting Hat may want to reevaluate the House he put me in the first year because this is no way for a lady lion to act.) You've changed this year but maybe so have I. You've become someone that I'm proud to be friends with. You will surely do great things one day, just like Dumbledore told you that first day when you questioned your newfound position._

_I don't really know how to say this, but I have to get it off my chest. I can't wonder what could have been or what would have happened if I told you. At first, I feared the truth of my revelation. I feared change. But when you walked onto the train and into the Head compartment, something had changed and it had changed me as well. We became friends, something I had never thought possible again. But it happened and I value that friendship immensely. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost that._

_And then you found yourself someone new. Someone absolutely perfect and I don't know what I would do if what I have to say in this letter ruined that relationship for you. The guilt would be too much for me to handle._

_So I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry for all the cruel things I've said to you throughout the years. I'm sorry for the countless rejections because now I see that those rejections were the end product of bundled up lies. I've turned you away and now I fear I may have lost you for good. But I will just have to get over that fact because it's my fault I was never honest with myself and I was never honest with you. It's time to change that. So after all this rambling, the long and short of it is…_

_I just might fancy you, James Potter…_

_A lot._

James turned to see a fireball exit the Great Hall in a hurry. There had been no signature, just that proclamation. He watched her leave and knew he couldn't let her go on without talking to her first.

--- --- ---

Lily nearly ran out of the Great Hall. She'd watched the letter arrive, saw him open it, and looked at him every few moments to try and gage a reaction. She could fee her Gryffindor bravery waning at his eyes took in line after line. She didn't know what exactly she wanted him to do about her revelation but she couldn't stand to see his reaction. She'd gotten out of that room so fast you'd think someone was chasing her.

What had possessed her to do such a thing? Almost everyone was completely unaware of her feelings for her fellow Head student and now she'd gone and written him that letter detailing exactly how she felt for him. But she hadn't even had the courage to sign her name. He wouldn't know who it was from.

Who was she trying to fool? Of course he would know who'd sent it! Who else had ever disliked him so greatly that friendship was not even an option? No one! (Except maybe the Slytherins.) He'd know exactly who it was from.

"Lily!" His voice rang through the corridor. She turned to see him running to catch up with her. He nearly doubled over when he reached her. Lily was greatly confused why he would have exerted so much energy to catch up with her. As breath came normally, he looked her straight in the eyes and asked, "What is this?," holding up her letter.

Lily couldn't breathe. Was he upset? Did he hate her now? She couldn't think of an adequate answer.

"A letter," was all she could manage to say.

"I know that." He was frustrated. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

_So he knew it was me_, she thought.

"So you knew it was me?"

Damn her mouth for speaking her mind.

"Of course I knew it was you. Who else could it be? Honestly Lily! I fancied you for fifth and sixth year. I knew every one of your mannerisms by heart; you'd think I would know your handwriting as well."

Lily could not meet his gaze; she chewed her bottom lip as she stared at her feet. He lifted her chin greatly, their eyes meeting. "There is absolutely no reason for you to be nervous or to be ashamed of yourself." He smiled at her as she looked quizzically at him. "I told you I'd memorized your mannerisms. You chew your lip when you're nervous. And the only time I've ever seen you stare so intently on your feet was if you were being scolded and felt ashamed. And there is no need for you to feel that way." He paused briefly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" His eyes were so sad for a moment.

Taking a deep breath to finally truly open up to him, she said, "Because I just found out it was true. My friends always told me that the reason why I got so mad at you was because I liked you and didn't want to admit it. They were right. I cared too much about what people would say and now I'm paying for it. You have a girlfriend and she is perfect for you."

James let out a small laugh. "I really wish you would have told me this sooner because Melanie and I wouldn't be dating if you had."

"But—" Lily tried to interrupt.

"You might think she's perfect, but she's not perfect for me." He took her hands in his. "I think I know what is perfect for me, and she's standing right here." He leaned in to kiss her and Lily felt like crying from sheer happiness but one thought made her back up as his lips were about to capture hers.

"You have a girlfriend," she whispered.

"Not for long," he said softly into her ear.

She shivered from the delight of feeling him so close to her, but her mind wouldn't let her be as thrilled as she wanted to be. She pulled him to face her and said, "I can't let you hurt her like this."

He smiled that swoon-worthy smile and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her and speaking into her ear. "She's expecting it. Has been since day one. She knows how deep my feelings run for you and that no one could possibly beat you out for them. She knows that she doesn't have all my affections and is just waiting for that day when you return them. I can gladly say that day has come. I've always been yours, Lily. Always. You are my only."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and said, "I'll meet you in class. I've got some business to take care of."

James walked off towards the Great Hall where lunch was still in progress with a slight hop to his step and a grin etched onto his face and Lily couldn't help but smile.


End file.
